


Two Bros Chillin in an Ice Bath Zero Feet Apart Because They're Totally Gay

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: There's a heat wave and the air conditioning is down. Kylo will do anything to cool off, even if it means pissing off his roommate.





	Two Bros Chillin in an Ice Bath Zero Feet Apart Because They're Totally Gay

**Author's Note:**

> A late entry for KyluxXoXo Summer Fest week four using the prompts rule/ice/hot.

The temperature was starting to soar to nearly 100 degrees. Which might not have been so terrible except the air conditioner was broken and it was Saturday, which meant the earliest it could be repaired would be Monday. But Kylo had lived without air conditioning before and he knew how to do it again. Unlike his roommate, Hux, who was spending the day with a friend or something. Kylo hadn’t paid attention.

He headed down to the nearest store and picked up several blocks of ice. Getting them up the stairs to his apartment was a hassle, and despite carrying ice, he felt hot. But it would all be worth it in the end.

He put the ice blocks in his bathtub and then took all the ice cubes from the freezer and dumped those in as well. He then put on swim shorts, grabbed a few beers, added some cold water to the tub and then got in.

As soon as he touched the frigid water, he felt much better. The small ice cubes from the freezer had already melted for the most part, but the large blocks would last for hours. He opened a beer and grabbed his phone, planning on spending the whole day in the tub, watching videos and playing games.

He spent a couple of hours in the tub, occasionally getting out, but before too long, it would get too hot again to stay out of the icy bath and he returned. After a while, he grew tired of games and was considering a nap. He just wasn’t sure if he could manage to sleep in the tub. Knowing it was too hot to sleep anywhere else in the apartment, he closed his eyes, deciding he would at least try.

Just as Kylo was starting to drift off, he heard the sound of the front door slamming shut. He opened his eyes, wondering if he just imagined it. Hux shouldn’t be home yet and no one else had a key. Maybe someone was breaking in, but he was too lazy to get up to do anything about it. If they were going to steal something, maybe they’d steal the hideous blue couch that Hux had.

He could definitely hear the sounds of footsteps so he knew he hadn’t imagined the sound of the door. Either Hux was home early or someone had broken in, but it really wasn’t worth investigating.

Before too long, the door to the bathroom opened and Hux walked in. He stood in the doorway, staring at him. Kylo stared back, taking a sip of his beer.

“What the hell are you doing?” Hux asked.

“What’s it look like?”

“It looks like you’re making a disaster of the bathroom. Which is a shared space. Need I remind you of the rules about shared spaces?”

Kylo couldn’t help but to roll his eyes. Of course Hux and his many rules were going to ruin the good thing he had going. He knew the rules were there for good reason - they’d constantly fought with each other when they first moved in, but once they’d established some rules, they’d actually been getting along. Which was good because Kylo couldn’t afford rent on his own anywhere in the city and no one else wanted to live with him. He’d tried living with his sister, Rey, and then with Poe, his friend from high school, but that simply didn’t work out.

When Kylo moved in with Hux - a stranger who also needed a roommate - Kylo had been determined for it to work, mostly because he was out of other options. And he was sick of constantly moving from place to place. He also liked living with Hux because he was hot. And Kylo knew that he liked men. He figured that maybe if they lived together long enough, something might happen.

But it wasn’t the right time to be thinking about hooking up with his roommate because he looked angry. Which was fairly normal for Hux, but he looked angrier than usual.

“Air conditioner’s broken,” Kylo said. “Gotta make some adjustments to the rules.”

“You don’t get to decide to make adjustments whenever you see fit! That’s the point of having rules! And we agreed that there is no unusual activity to take place in any of our shared areas. Filling the bathtub with ice and laying in it is definitely unusual.”

“It’s basically like taking a bath. That’s not weird.”

“If you were taking a bath, you’d have all your clothes off and hopefully a locked door.”

“Oh, so all I need to do is take my shorts off?” Kylo reached for the waistband of his shorts, but he didn’t get very far.

“No!” Hux shouted. “Stop this…. whatever this is immediately!”

“Fine,” Kylo groaned. It really wasn’t worth a fight with Hux. At least the hottest part of the day was over. There was still several hours worth of ice in the tub and Kylo hated to waste it. As he climbed out of the tub, he started debating whether he should tell Hux to shove his rules up his ass and get back in.

Before he could say anything, he noticed something very distracting about Hux. There was very clearly a tent in his pants, which he hadn’t noticed before. Of course, he hadn’t been looking, but he liked to think he was responsible. As he left the bathroom, he passed a little closer to Hux than necessary. Maybe Hux would finally make a move.

In his imagination, Hux grabbed him as he passed by and then they would stare into each others eyes for a brief moment before Hux kissed him. Then he thought that Hux would have his hands all over him and would soon remove his shorts, leaving him bare before him. Kylo wasn’t sure where he wanted things to go from there. Maybe Hux would drop down to his knees, or maybe he’d take off his clothes as well and then take him to his bedroom. There were many things he would have loved to happen, but unfortunately for him, none of it did.

Hux didn’t touch him or say anything as he walked out of the bathroom, and he even walked extra slow as he headed towards his room, wanting to give Hux as much time as possible to do something, but soon, he’d made it to his room and closed the door and Hux hadn’t said a single word.

To make matters worse, imagining Hux kissing him and touching him had given him an erection of his own. It was far from the first time that had happened, and like usual, Kylo ended up stroking himself, while imagining it was Hux’s hand on him instead. By the time he came, he was more frustrated at Hux than anything. 

Hux had yelled at him, taken his only method of cooling down, and then, despite his hard cock, he hadn’t done anything as he walked by. If he wasn’t going to let him sit in a bathtub full of ice, he could have at least kissed him.

If he couldn’t kiss Hux, he at least would find a way to stay cool, since he knew Sunday would be even hotter. And he already knew exactly what he was going to do.

***

Hux was home Sunday morning when Kylo came home with several more blocks of ice. As soon as he walked in the door, Hux was in a bad mood.

“You’re not putting those in the bathtub!” Hux shouted at him.

“I’m not.”

“There’s no room in the freezer!”

“I know.”

He took his ice blocks and went into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and locking it. Because he knew that Hux would be home, he had to prepare. After Hux had gone to bed, he went out and bought a kiddie pool and put it in his room. It took up too much space and really was unnecessary since they had a perfectly good bathtub, but his only other option was to suffer through the heat of the day and he wasn’t about to do that.

As he was putting the ice blocks in the pool, Hux pounded on his door. Just as Kylo expected. He ignored him, but was ready to jump over to the door and hold it shut if Hux decided he was going to try to break in. Kylo could hear him trying the handle, but it didn’t sound like he was trying to pick the lock.

“You can’t put ice in there! It’ll damage the carpet when it melts!”

“You’re the one who said I can’t put it in the bathtub!” Kylo shouted back.

“Why can’t you just act like a normal person? If you’re that hot, go hang out in a store or something! But no. You have to be a dramatic asshole and bring home chunks of ice that are going to damage the apartment! If I don’t get the deposit back, I’m going to kill you!”

Kylo didn’t doubt that, but he wasn’t too concerned, especially since he wasn’t doing anything that would actually cause any damage. And he needed a way to cool down, and death threats weren’t enough to stop him. 

“Have fun being hot, Hux!” Kylo called as he finally curled up in the pool as best he could. It wasn’t as comfortable as the tub, but at least he wasn’t hot. He’d put his swim shorts back on again, although he almost didn't since it was his room and if Hux broke in, he deserved whatever he saw. 

Just as the ice was starting to melt, his door swung open and Hux walked in. He looked like he was ready to scream at him, but then, he took a look at what was happening and seemed to freeze. “What is this?”

“You said I couldn’t use the tub,” Kylo said with a shrug. “Had to do this.”

“You’re an idiot,” Hux grumbled as he turned and left the room. There was nothing in their rules that said Kylo couldn’t do what he was going, so he was safe. 

Everything was quiet for a while and then there was another knock on the door, much gentler than before. “Kylo?” Hux called.

“What?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

He opened the door and stepped inside, looking nervous, although Kylo wasn’t sure why. Not unless maybe he wanted to confess that he had feelings for him. He couldn’t help but smile at that thought.

“Would it be possible for me to join you? In your pool?”

Kylo wanted to tell him no as he wouldn’t let him use the bathtub like a normal person. But then he thought about how small the kiddie pool was and how tall he and Hux both were. Hux would have to be really close to him.

“I guess,” he said with a shrug.

“Thanks.” Hux disappeared and Kylo almost asked where he was going, but he didn’t want to seem too eager. Soon enough, Hux returned wearing nothing but swim shorts. Kylo wished he’d had a speedo or something a little more revealing, but he was still seeing more of Hux than he ever had before.

“This is actually amazing,” Hux said as he sat down in the pool. Kylo shifted around to give Hux as much room as possible but their legs still ended up touching.

“I know,” Kylo said. “That’s why I did it. Works even better in the bathtub.”

“I don’t think it matters what room the ice bath is in.”

“No, but it’s a lot easier to dispose of the water in the bathtub. I might spill some water on the floor when I have to clean this up.”

“Don’t.” There was an unspoken threat in that and Kylo couldn’t help but smile. He could imagine what Hux might do to him if he damaged the carpeting in any way.

“Look,” Hux said after a while, “I feel like perhaps if there’s a need in the future, I can allow you to use the bathtub for this purpose.”

“Will you join me in there too?” 

“If you want me to,” Hux answered before Kylo could even feel embarrassed about the question he asked. He could feel himself turning red at Hux’s answer. “Does that mean you do?”

“I…” Kylo looked at him and saw that he was blushing as well. “Are you… what?” He couldn’t handle looking at Hux any longer, and was felt even further embarrassment at his sudden inability to speak.

Hux leaned forward and put a hand on Kylo’s arm and he nearly jumped at the touch. “Kylo, do you like me? You do, don’t you? Why haven’t you said anything?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. “Didn’t want to ruin things. You’re the only one who can live with me. So if I got weird. You might have kicked me out.”

“If I was going to kick you out over anything, there are far worse things you’ve done than admit that you like me.”

“I didn’t say I liked you,” he reminded him. Not that he needed to. 

“Well, that’s fine,” Hux said as he moved so he was sitting right next to Kylo. “Just so you know, the only reason I didn’t ask you to move out was because I find you attractive. And you walked around shirtless enough that it made it worth it.”

“Wait. You liked me? So why didn’t you say anything?”

“At first, I wasn’t certain if you liked men. And I guess by the time I knew, I figured that you would have made a move if you liked me by then. I assumed I wasn’t your type.”

“You’re definitely my type,” Kylo said, although he himself wasn’t even sure what his type was. He’d only dated a handful of people before and they had all been very short relationships. None of them were anything like Hux, so perhaps that was what he’d been looking for all along.

“Well, if you’d said something earlier, we might already be fucking. I suppose we’ll just have to settle for cuddles now.”

Kylo couldn’t believe what Hux had said, but he didn’t have much time to think about it because he was soon leaning against him and Kylo couldn’t help but put an arm around him. It was an odd sensation with his legs being cold and his upper body very warm, but he didn’t mind. Not when he finally had Hux in his arms.

“You know,” Hux said after a while, “it may not be the worst thing if the air conditioning isn’t fixed tomorrow. Or even if it is, maybe we can leave it off and do this again.”

“Cuddle in a pile of ice?” Kylo wasn’t opposed to that idea but he was surprised that Hux suggested it.

“Yes. And maybe by the time this heat wave is over, you’ll have taken me on enough dates that we can do other things together.”

“What sort of things?” Kylo asked.

“Oh, you know. Hold hands. Paint each other’s toenails. The sorts of things you only do after five or six dates.”

“Five or six dates to hold hands?”

Hux laughed and Kylo couldn’t help but smile, even though he knew Hux was laughing at him. He loved the way his laugh sounded, but it was so rare to hear it. He hoped he might be able to fix that. 

“You know exactly what I meant, Kylo. And I suppose two dates might do it. Maybe one, if it’s a really nice one.”

“Would ordering take out and watching a movie at home count as a date?”

“That eager, are you? Yes, why not?”

“Maybe you’re the eager one. Maybe we should count this as a date too.”

“Maybe we should.” Hux turned in Kylo’s arms so he was facing him. “Guess I should do this, then.”

Before Kylo could ask what he meant, Hux leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn’t much more than a quick peck, but it was the best kiss Kylo could remember. He needed more so he gave him a kiss as well. He’d always liked to think that he was a good kisser, but he was so nervous he ended up kissing Hux on the nose instead.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Hux said and he gave him a quick kiss on the nose as well. “So I guess this is a date, then. But let’s worry about that later. Right now, I just want to lay here in this pool of ice while you hold me.”

“I can do that,” Kylo said with a smile. He had Hux in his arms and that was more than he’d ever thought he’d get. Whether or not they ended up as boyfriends or doing anything more together really wasn’t important. Kylo would have been happy to just hold Hux forever. It was almost enough for him to wish that the heat wave would never end.


End file.
